lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Gondor
Gondor is a Major Human Kingdom to the east of the Mountains of Lucerne. One of the four remaining Numenorian Kingdoms left in Europe the Kingdom of Gondor remains close ties with Arnor but has lost all communication with the other Numenorians in the form of Dol Amroth, and Umbar following their betrayal of Gondor during the devestating Civil War in Gondor. Along with Arnor the Kingdom of Gondor is the last bastion of the Atlantian people. Once the largest grouping of humans in Europe the Atlantians foundthemselves destroyed following the Downfall of Numeron and now they are vastly outnumbered by the Germans of Europe. The Atlantians have a longer life span then most humans and this means that the Gondorians would normally have an advantage but their nearly constant losses against Mordor have eraced much of this advantage. Alongside the Atlantians their remains a sizeable number of Numenorians remaining in Gondor of whome are the true blood Atlantians with barely any of their blood diluted by the Europeans. These Numenorians have an immortal life span and are in all levels of goverment within the Kingdom of Gondor. The Kingdom of Gondor worship after the Atlantian Pantheon of which is the ancient religion of the Empire of Numeron, and they stand as one of the few practitioners of the religion left in the world. The Atlantian Pantheon holds the sway over nearly the entire population but there is a small amount of German living in the southwest, and Italians in the south east that worship Dragonoph, and Chrisitianity and while these religions play no normal part in Gondor life they do exist. The Kingdom of Gondor is a near absolute monarchy with a republican element, and several nearly comletely auntononous regions making the Kingdom of Gondor unique in its government forming more of an empire format then an actual Kingdom, in much a similar way to Lucerne. Within Gondor exists the semi-autonomas region of the Shire which is located in southwestern Gondor on the western side of the Anduin River. The Shire provides a large amount of food for the lands of Gondor, and stretches over large tracts of land, but these lands provide very little military outside of a small elite force that they will provide in times of great conflicts. The Shire is much like Rhohavian in the east that is also semi-auntomonas and basically remains a part of Gondor in order to protect itself. Rhohavian provides a large amount of the horses, and the horsemen of the Kingdom of Gondor, and there has been a great history of military men in Gondor being from Rhohavian. Gondor was founded by brothers Isildur and Alrion Anárion, of whom were commanded to travel to Gondor by the Empire of Numeron who was increasingly expanding into Europe, and in this early conquest the region of Gondor's fertile landscape appealed to the colonizing Numenorian/Atlantian population. Gondor formed a central section of the Empire of Numeron and was the second most populated region behind only Westros meaning it was of vital importance to the Empire as a whole, and was perhaps the cultural center of the Numenorians even above Westros's massive population, and Arnor's vast armies. During the Downfall of the Numeron the region of Gondor was the least damaged of the provinces of Numeron and as such it was in a far greater position then Arnor to move past the violence of that conflict. Following the fall of the Empire of Numeron the Kingdom of Gondor would briefly join with Arnor in an attempt to remake the Empire of Numeron but they could not find a way to hold onto Westros so they became two seperate entities. Gondor would take control of the other provinces of Numeron in Dol Amroth, and Umbar after becoming independant and together along with the region of Isengard they would form the central provinces of Gondor. Gondor was at the height of its power in the early A.D. years due to the ship kings and the military might that their armies possessed. However multiple devastations caused it to gradually decline after 45 B.C, being continually weakened by the allies of Sauron. The truly devestating moment was the Civil War which left them without three of their four man core provinces when Isengard, Umbar, and Dol Amroth all declared independance and they couldn`t win any of them back during the conflict. Geography Gondor-Pre Civil War - Maps.png|Gondor before the Gondorian Civil War Gondor-Post Stormwind Gondor War - Maps.png|Gondor Following the Gondorian Civil War Gondor is a warm land of south central Europe, and its location is along the Anduin River Basin, which splits off from the larger Rhine River to the north. Gondor is bordered by the Valley of Lucerne to its west, the Mountains of Mordor to its east, Fairmarket, and Westros to the north, and the swamplands of Umbar to the south. Gondor is a temperate area where farming is very easy on the western side of the Anduin leaving forests, and grasslands to be found in great number throughout the basin of Anduin. Looking at Gondor historically it once covered much of the region of Andarin, with it controlling at one point the land of Taraban, Mordor, Conachar, Dol Amroth, Rhunian, and Umbar, but as the wars and civil wars expanded on the land of Gondor the lands they controlled fell further and further back until the only lands Gondor controlled were the basins on both sides of the Anduin River. Southern Gondor on the east side of the Anduin becomes increasingly hilly and mountianous leaving the area hardy and cold as well due to the winds coming from the nearbye Mordor Mountains, and the cold southern waters of the Anduin. Rivers of Gondor Gondor has many rivers most of which were sourced from the White Mountains and flowed into the Bay of Belfalas, or flowed into the Anduin which also flowed into the bay. The Six Rivers of Gondor are the following: #The river Lefnui, #The river Morthond (Blackroot), #The river Ciril, #The river Ringló, is a small river that connects the Osgiliath section of the Anduin River to the capital. #The river Gilrain, which is the second longest river in Gondor and connects the Anduin River to the Great Western Lake and seperates the southern Fief of Gondor from the north. #The river Anduin, nearly three-hundred miles of it flowed through Gondor's territory. Forests of Gondor Gondor contains within its borders several major forests in the form of the Druwaith, Falas, Lorinand, Falasti, and the Taurni Fin Forest. These Forests are the major forests as within Gondor lie many other smaller forests of more diminitive size, but the forests above are the ones of substancial size. *'Druwaith Forest' : The Druwaith Forest is the largest forest in Gondor, and throughout its scope it is controlled by the Realm of Anorian, but in parts of the forest they are opposed by groups of non-Gondorian forces of whom have grown stronger as the power of Gondor has diminished. *Falas Forest : *Falasti Forest : *Lorinand Forest : *Taurni Fin Forest : Warning Beacons of Gondor The warning beacons of Gondor were an alarm system for the realm of Gondor. Situated on top of several hills on both sides of the White Mountains, the beacons were great fireplaces permanently manned by men of Gondor. Built by the Stewards of Gondor, the beacons linked their capital Minas Tirith with the westernmost provinces of Gondor, thus enabling either to quickly alert the other. 'History' Like Arnor to the north, Gondor is a kingdom founded by Alrion Anárion, the son of Elendil, after the Downfall of Númenor. It was located to the South of Arnor, and the Empire and to the East of Lucerne, and the west Mordor. Its name means Land of Stone, from Sindarin gond (stone) + (n)dor (land), most likely given to it because of the White Mountains and other mountain chains in the land. Early History Main Article : Empire of Numeron Before the Downfall of Númenor, Gondor was home to many Númenórean colonists, who either mixed blood with the indigenous Italians if they were friendly, or dispersed them east across the river Venice. Gondor was a more fertile region than Arnor to the North, and therefore it already had a larger population before the arrival of the Numenor's. This also included a well-established City, PelargirPelargir . Fall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numenor Golden Age Gondor's power and wealth grew steadily (only interrupted by an Easterling invasion in 97 B.C. Its power would continue to grow into 50 B.C. While the power of Gondor's sister kingdom Arnor peaked during this period, and then after 100 A.D. Arnor began to break up into various successor states. Gondor's greatest glory was yet to come. Gondor's great cities Minus Tirith , Minas Ithil , Osgiliath and Pelagir only grew and the Dunedain of Gondor started to rule over more and more of the North Italian region. Ship Kings Gondor's power reached its Golden Age under the four "Ship-kings": *Tarannon Falastur. First of the Ship-Kings, ruled very effectively but died childless *Eärnil I. Nephew of Tarannon expanded greatly the major port of Umbar *Ciryandil Ciryandil. *Hyarmendacil I. Last of the Ship-Kings. In the reign of the powerful king, Hyarmendacil I (c. 12th century TA) Gondor reached the height of its power. During Hyarmendacil's reign, Gondor's borders reached their furthest extent. The Kingdom extended east to the river Venice, south to the border with Rome, it went north only has far as the forests of the Elves , and west towards the edges of the Lucerne Mountains . Such was Gondor's wealth during the period that men from other lands would say in envy: "In Gondor precious stones are but pebbles for the children to play with." Decline Following the four ship kings the expansion of the Gondorian Empire began to grind to a halt. Without the constant stream of new materials from expansion there was a bit of decline in overall economic health in the Kingdom. This became coupled with a sence of arrogance amongst the nobility in Minus Tirith. This was mainly being caused by the nobles of Minus Tirith towards the Umbar province, but what began to happen was a gradual decline in the relationship with not only Umbar, but also with Dol Amroth. Gondor Civil War Stagnation Following the Civil War, Morder came out of the woods to feast on the weakened Gondor. With it's armies in tatters the Gondorians could do little except hide within their fortresses and cities. The city of Pelagir was never meant to be attacked so conventionally and because of this was reduced to a tiny village over the course of constant raids throughout these years. The fort of Minus Ithil was under permanent siege, and Osgiliathwasbeingconstantlyattacked by the forces of Mordor. This was a very dark time for the Kingdom and it was only made worse when forces from Stormwind began harassing there defenceless northwestern farmlands. Conflict with Stormwind The Journey Main Article : The Journey The Kandor Convoy See Also : The Kandor Convoy The Kandor Convoy was an event that signaled the alliance between Kandor, and Gondor. The convoy itself was a massive nearly 50,000 strong convoy of Kandorians that left Kandor and travelled to Gondor in order to seal and alliance between the two. The convoy broke through the defences Umbar had in place to seal trade between Dol Amroth and Gondor, and was able to enter Gondor through the now open region of Minus Ithil. The convoy arrived in Osgiliath and set itself up for what swiftly became a rather large trading center, and then met with the leadership of Gondor. The leaders of Lucerne, and High Forest were also sent requests to meet at Osigliath, and with the conflict Lucerne Civil War in full swing, Andrew sent his second in command basically in the form of Edward Cullen to meet with the Arakhora. Malfurion Stormrage the leader of High Forest arrived at Osgiliath, and together the nations all agreed to work together more closely to survive. In the end the convoy was extremely successful and the two now communicate with the use of a Palantir. Goverment Gondorian noble titles originated from the seignorial system that arose in Kingdom of Gondor during the second millenium. Originally, men of Westernesse recognized only Chieftains and Heads of the Family. Nobility was tied to race; only those who had divine blood, through descendants of Elros, were above others. Furthermore, all Númenoreans were "Kings of Men" (due to their height, longevity and strength) and deemed superior to all other human beings. Dúnedain of Gondor use Elven-tongue, and in very formal occasions, Noldorin, for styles and titles. Most actually refer to magistracies, offices, posts and commissions, granted by the King or his officials for a certain period of time. After the Dark Plague, many former offices became first life-long and then hereditary. Power of these dignities increased as the Kings granted tax rights and sold future revenues against immediate payments. King of Gondor The King is the power of the Kingdom of Gondor, and it is he who appoints every member of the Steward Council, and has absolute control over all decisions made in the Kingdom. Since the beggining of the Kingdom of Gondor, the line of Kings has always been made up of members of the Elessar Family , and the decision of which inheritor gets the crown is decided by the Steward Council. Kings of Gondor Steward Council The Steward Council acts as the advisors to the king. Each member has a specific item of knowledge that they are meant to bring to the forefront, such as the Mayor of Osgiliath will bring issues important to Osgiliath to the table. Council of Gondor The Council is the Kings advisors in all actions of the KIngdom. They are also his main means of understanding the problems, and needs of the individual councilers sphere of influence. Princely Houses The Princely Houses of Gondor are those houses which control one of the provinces of Gondor, and in terms of fuedalistic titles the princely houses would be the equivelent of Dukes. In regards to the Princely houses there exists a regent of sorts to the Arch-Prince of whom is the effective leader of the Princely seat, and this regent of sorts takes the form of the Arch-Elector and will not neccessarily be the heir to the Arch-Prince but could be. Lords and Mayors of Gondor Realm of Anorian Main Article : Realm of Anorian The Realm of Anorian is a vast territory in southwestern Gondor which has a large amount of auntonomy putting it higher up then most of the other territories. The ruler of the Realm of Anorian is the Arch Princely House in the form of House Wilwarin of whom rule over the land as Arch Princes of the realm and hold this position heridetarily thus being unable to be removed in the same was as House Elessar in the capital. Demographics Ethnicity Main Article : Numenorians Along with Arnor the Kingdom of Gondor is the last bastion of the Atlantian people. Once the largest grouping of humans in Europe the Atlantians found themselves destroyed following the Downfall of Numeron and now they are vastly outnumbered by the Germans of Europe. The Atlantians have a longer life span then most humans and this means that the Gondorians would normally have an advantage but their nearly constant losses against Mordor have eraced much of this advantage. Alongside the Atlantians their remains a sizeable number of Numenorians remaining in Gondor of whome are the true blood Atlantians with barely any of their blood diluted by the Europeans. These Numenorians have an immortal life span and are in all levels of goverment within the Kingdom of Gondor. Religion in Gondor Main Article : Gondorian Church of the Holy Seven The Kingdom of Gondor worship after the Atlantian Pantheon of which is the ancient religion of the Empire of Numeron, and they stand as one of the few practitioners of the religion left in the world. The Atlantian Pantheon holds the sway over nearly the entire population but there is a small amount of German living in the southwest, and Italians in the south east that worship Dragonoph, and Chrisitianity and while these religions play no normal part in Gondor life they do exist. In their dominence stands the Gondorian Church of the Holy Seven of which is the organized church that controls the worship of the Atlantian Pantheon and in this way they hold their seat at Osgiliath where the High Septon leads over the direction of the Gondorian Church of the Holy Seven. Houses Gondorian society has a strictly hierarchical structure and a centralized authority in accordance with absolutist concepts. The King, divinely ordained by Eru, together with his family and court are at the tip of the social pinnacle. The local aristocracy, state functionaries, senior military officers, and large landowners are all members of the upper class. The middle class comprised the urban population of merchants, artisans and owners of medium-sized landed properties, while the populace, that is, the lower class, was made up of wage-earners and paupers, most of mixed origins. Real power is in the hands of a small landed Dúnadan aristocracy. Governance of the state is kept tightly controlled by a limited number of intermarrying aristocratic families. In the third Age for instance, there are some 80 civil and 64 military noble families, a very small number for so large a state. Gondorian noble titles originated from the seignorial system that arose in the Kingdom of Gondor during second millenium of the Third Age. Originally, men of Westernesse recognized only Chieftains and Heads of the Family. Nobility was tied to race; only those who had divine blood, through descendants of Elros, were above others. Furthermore, all Númenoreans were "Kings of Men" (due to their height, longevity and strength) and deemed superior to all other human beings. Population of Gondor Major Cities of Gondor Gondor has many cities within its borders but only four have a population that would make anyone be intimitaed and other then Tornost all function as castles alongside as cities. Pelagir was once the largest in terms of population but its exposure to attacks from Mordor and the light defences it had meant that its population was ravaged leaving it quite dwindled. Army of Gondor The Gondorian army was the primary military body of the Gondorian armed forces, serving alongside the Royal navy. A direct descendant of the Royal Model Army of the Ship-kings and older Númenórean armies, the Gondorian army maintained a similar level of discipline, strategic prowess and organization. It was among the most effective armies of western Middle-earth. During the Fifteen Years' War (1652-1666) it was able to fend off major incursions from all quarters while fighting equally destrucive civil war against various pretenders and their hosts. Chain of command *Sovereign: Aragorn Elessar II., King of Gondor **Captain of the Hosts: Commander-in-chief, top-level military command in Gondor, dating from the reign of king Siriondil. This powerful office was often the power behind the throne and was held by commanders like Tarannon Falastur and Minalcar Rómendacil I. ***Current - Belatar Araglas ****Captain-General of Gondor. Equal to Marshal, commander of a host composed of two or more armies. *****Current - Gildor Astirian ****Masters of Cavalry (Herdir roechbin). Commander of five of more companies of horse. *****Beregond . Masters of Cavalry for Osgiliath ******Brigadiers (Condir). Commanders of several companies or auxiliaries. ******Colonels (Autherdir). Commanders of companies. ****Masters of Infantry (Herdir vagorim). Commander of five or more companies of foot. *****Brigadiers (Condir). Commanders of several companies or auxiliaries. *****Captain of the Federates. Commander of the allied troops. **Captain of the Ships (Berthir ceiriath). Equal to the Admiral of the Fleet and president of the Navy Board. Autonomous top-level military command. ***Current - Urthel Morvegil ****Lord-Captains of Gondor (Aerhîr). Admirals. Gondor Military Orders Fountain Court Gaurd The Guards of the Fountain Court are selected from the very best of the Citadel Guard, swearing to give their lives in the service of the King and to be fearless in combat. They wear winged helmets made of mithril, intricately crafted heavy armour and carry the best weaponry that the armouries of the White City have to offer. Fountain Court Guard is known for its ferocious and blind loyalty to the King. They attend almost all royal ceremonies: four Knights of the Fountain guard the White Tree all times. Founded as an order of elite guards answerable only to the king of the southern realm. Only the best warriors that Gondor has to offer are picked to join the Guard, to be clad in their ancient armour and to carry blades of Westernesse and númenorean steel composite bows, heavy with both age and honour. The guardsmen themselves are the very image of the first Men of Núménor to settle the shores of Middle-earth, tall and stern, proud and steady in battle. They protect the lords of Minas Anor and the sacred places of the Mound of Mindolluin with a resolute devotion. In the absence of a king, the guards take their orders from the Steward of Minas Anor, sworn to obey his every command until death claims them. Tirrim Aran is permanently stationed at Minas Anor. Inner Fountain Court Gaurd The second part of the Fountain Gaurd are the Third elite guard company, of somewhat less renown, is the Tower Guard, Tirrim Arandur, dressed in dark hues of purple. They wear black breastplates and banded or lamellar armour over mail hauberks. These ministerial guards are armed with longswords and tall polearms. Their primary function is to provide security to the King and to act as his agents in the Realm. Rangers of Gondor Castles in Gondor Economy Following the destruction brought by The Civil War, Gondor's ancient political structure evolved to cope with decreasing wealth and population. The realm's decline became apparent to the ruling classes, who could do little to reverse the ominous trend. The loss of Umbar, and Dol Amroth during the civil war caused a noticeable shrinking of southern Gondor's economic base. Umbar had been one of the richest cities of the realm and the hub for the southbound trade, giving the kings a sizable customs and tax income in coin. At the same time, parts of the Vale of Anduin were ravaged by the war, and generated little or no income for the goverment. By then the will to invest in business and manufacturing was nearly gone, since most Gondorians preferred to place their money in safe and value-stable investments such as land and jewelry. The Crown subsequently faced a fiscal crisis, while the realm as a whole suffered from monetary shortage and a decline in trade. This development quickly accentuated the value of land and agriculture. Trade declined more severely. The power balance within southern Gondor's elite gradually shifted in the landowners' favour, at the expense of both the merchants and the royal goverment. The gradual process of feudalization had begun. Currency Royal currency was based on a gold Erin ("Crown"), struck at 36 to the pound (4.48 grs.) and 99.5% fine. Erin had developed into a very stable currency during the age of ship-kings, and it managed to retain its value in spite of several monetary crises during 15th-18th centuries. As military and diplomatic costs mushroomed, Dior Arandur Húrinion of Emyn Arnen, chosen as the King's Steward during Tarondor's era, devised ingenious means to stretch the supply of currency. Tarondor minted "light-weight" Gold Crowns at 98.5% fine, saving substantial sums of gold in the process. This minor debasement of 1% from the ideal standard did not weaken the valuation of Erin. Silver prices, however, fluctuated wildly. Erin was originally divided into five Lothi and twenty ¼-ounce Celebarni ("Silver Royals"). Minting of Lothi was discontinued in 1450 to save silver, which was more commonly used in commerce than gold. Silver Royals fared better, but to keep sufficient number of precious metal in circulation after 1450, it was necessary to worsen the quality of Celebarn. Vinyarion issued 5% debased silver royals to pay his armies during Gondor-Harad War (1540-1551). King Tarondor, counceled by steward Dior Arandur, went farther. As the prices ballooned and the value of money deteriorated, more pure silver was hoarded to private caches. Hard and indecisive Third Umbarean War (1653-1666) hastened the pace, until Royals were only ½ silver and ½ copper. Older, pure silver Celebarni were redesignated as Miriani and rated sometimes as much as four new Royals. Relics Palantir Main Article : Palantir : "The palantír replied to each, but all those in Gondor were ever open to the view of Osgiliath. Now it appears that, as the rock of Orthanc has withstood the storms of time, so there the palantír of that tower has remained. But alone it could do nothing but see small images of things far off and days remote. Very useful, no doubt, that was to Saruman; yet it seems that he was not content. Further and further abroad he gazed, until he cast his gaze upon Barad-dûr. Then he was caught!" : ― Gandalf, The Palantír The palantíri (sometimes translated as "Seeing Stones") were stones that could be used in communication with one another, and also to see many things across the face of the world. When its master looked in it, he could communicate with other Stones and anyone who might be looking into them; people of great power can manipulate the Stones to see virtually any part of the world. The Palantir are now the source of great dread for much of the Numenorians as they provide a glimpse into the things they have lost because of the coruption and destruction wrought by Sauron. The palantíri were made by Fëanor in the Uttermost West of whom wanted to create a greater way for communication. Twenty eight palantíri were made, of which nine were given to the Numenorians of the Empire Númenor by Gil-galad as a gift during the Second Age, and in time they were distributed to seven different locations: four in Gondor and three in Arnor. They were used largely for communication, but also to see what was occurring throughout the respective realms. Their existence was common knowledge, but no-one was allowed easy access to them save for kings and rulers, appointed wardens, or by royal command. One by one the stones vanished from public knowledge or were lost. The Osgiliath-stone fell into Anduin during the Kin-strife and burning of that city. When Arvedui, King of Arnor, was shipwrecked and his line ended, he drowned with the palantíri of Amon Sûl and Annúminas, the only communicating stones of Arnor. When Minas Morgul fell, the stone was assumed destroyed in general. The wiser and more foresighted men of Gondor decided that in case Sauron had seized the Stone, they would stop using the Anor-stone to prevent any contact with the Dark Lord. As the Elostirion-stone was locked away and could not answer the other stones anyway, the only remaining stone was the Orthanc-stone, which became useless to the Gondorians. When Beren gave Saruman the deserted but secure Orthanc, he likely assumed that Saruman, head of the leading order against Sauron, would keep it safe. Culture Burials Wealthy Gondorians kept to Dúnadan custom of above ground burials. The old cemeteries of Pelargir were surrounded with brick walls and catacombed with vaults for families of modest means. Because of the lack of natural stone, tombs were made of brick. When death occurred, the body was laid out and waked. A guardian was named to keep the corpse safe from any looters and defilers. The guard standed a post of honor at the body, wherever it might lie, until the embalmers claimed it. In times of peace, a close friend, brother or sister usually served as guardian. The Cleaning and Embalming of the Body was carried out in accordance of ancient Númenórean traditions. The art of embalming was a respected profession among the Dúnedain and painstakingly sustained. The people of Gondor took the notion of enduring most seriously - if Death was Eru's gift to the mortal spirit, then so shall mortal flesh endure it. The Embalmer's Guild of Osgiliath had representatives all over the kingdom. When Osgiliath was later abandoned after the Plague, Embalmer's Guild moved to Minas Anor. In case of more primitive circumstances or instances when desecration of the body was feared, some Gondorians choose the cremate their dead; but this was considered a pagan act and not honourable for a Dúnadan. Gondorians considered it absolutely necessary for the living to have a chance to say farewell to their friends. Likewise, paying tribute to the deceased and his or her family was a mark of respect. Lying in state could take several weeks to allow the friends and relatives to receive word and travel to the location of the funeral. Thus again the important role of the embalmer comes into play. Such times also allowed, as shallow as it might seem, old acquaintances to be renewed and new bargains and deals and rumors to be struck and exchanged, particularly among the most powerful Gondorian families. Before the Ceremony of Departure, the floors were scrubbed with yellow ochre powder in water. The family was expected to be dressed in black, including little children three and over. The wife was in deep mourning for a year and had to wear black, after that she could wear grey and white. Once the mourners had assembled and paid their respects, a family member lead a simple ceremony marking the departure of the deceased to partake of Eru's gift. Usually, this was the closest male relative - a husband, father, elder brother or perhaps a commanding officer - who began by recounting the life and death of the deceased. Others who wished to speak briefly on the life of the departed were also welcome to make presentation. Noteworthy deeds were mentioned, and though no one was discouraged from displaying their feelings, it was more a time for tales of honor and glory than wailing and misery. Many Gondorians wrote epigrams for such occasions. Most praised funeral poet was Kalimac Ainaril of Osgiliath (1182-1296), whose works Epitaphs (1233), Remembrance of Akâllabêth (1253) and Lamentation to Narmacil (1294) earned widespread acclaim. On Airilatailë (12. Hithui) the graves were decorated with white flowers such as alfirin (simbelmynë) or white crysanthemum. Coxcomb was used by the poor. In rural sections were daenic traditions still prevailed, local laymen would light blessed candles on graves and perform their ancient rites for the souls of the dead. Some family members would spend the night by the family tomb replacing the candles as they burn out. Faithful Dúnedain waked in absolute silence, to revere their deceased ancestors and the Downfall of Númenor. Gondorian Elur Main Article : Gondorian Elur See Also : Istari The Gondorian Elur is the Magi order of the Kingdom of Gondor that trains, recruits, and controls the Magi users within the Kingdom of Gondor. Originally formed as a branch of the Istari the Gondorian Elur was reformed several times most recently by Gandalf, and Aragorn Elessar placing a command structure around the two original Istari, and two more to replace those lost to betrayals and one to death. The Gondorian Elur hold sway in three different locations with the first being located in the far north out of the fortress of Dal Imnil, the second being located out of the fortress of Angregost, and the third and final being within the Forest of Falas where Radagast holds sway. The Gondorian Elur would be devestated following the Downfall of Numeron, and following this their numbers and recruitment ran heavily through two locations in the form of Isengard, and Angregost with Isengard becoming the set of the Gondorian Elur. Foreign Relations Arnor See Also : Arnor The two former founding provinces of Numeron and only remaining Numenor kingdoms, share very little true alliances. While Gondor came to the aid of Arnor during the War in Arnor, this was more to due with the hatred that South Central Europe felt for The Empire then any remaining tie between the two sides. Roman Empire See Also : Roman Empire Romans who enter the land of Gondor are immediatly put in jail, and the relationships has deteriated to such an extent that Rome does not recegnize Gondor as the Kingdom of Gondor, and instead recegnizes the state of Umbar as the legitamite kingdom. Mordor See Also : Mordor Umbar See Also : Umbar Once the most important city in Gondor behind Pelagir, the menipulations of Rome caused their breaking from Gondor, and a nearly constant conflict between Gondor, and Umbar. Dol Amroth See Also : Dol Amroth Following the Civil war in umbar the province of Dol Amroth declared its independance as well. This move was unexpected, and because of this Gondor was unable to resist the move. Kingdom of Lucerne See Also : Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Atlantians Category:Kingdoms